Naruto – To Love-Ru
by Team7forthewin
Summary: [Semi UA] Tras el regreso de Sasuke a la villa, una serie de sucesos inesperado tienen lugar en la vida de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Entre ellos, la súbita llegada de una princesa de otro planeta que acaba por comprometerse con Naruto. La vida de ellos jamás será la misma a partir de este acontecimiento.


**Naruto – To Love-ru**

Prólogo

La promesa de un amigo

* * *

1

* * *

Durante esos días de septiembre, Naruto había dedicado una gran porción de su tiempo para tratar de que su mejor amigo volviese a encajar en la villa de la cual, anteriormente había desertado; reintroducir a Sasuke a la población de Konoha no sería una tarea fácil por lo que Naruto veía, los aldeanos se habían tornado desabridos con el muchacho. Los ninjas desterrados se encaramaban por su infamia, y mucho más con él, tomando en consideración que había estado confabulado con Orochimaru durante el largo curso de dos años y medio. De no haber sido porque Naruto sobresalía de sobremanera por su tenacidad, el muchacho posiblemente estaría afrontando una pena capital.

La tranquilidad se volvió efímera en la vida de Uchiha Sasuke tras todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron al final de Itachi. Había triunfado finalmente, y el desgraciado traidor que perpetró el horrido genocidio que alargó por más de una noche entera estaba donde merecía estar: en las profundidades del averno, sin embargo, no evitaba desviar los pensamientos de la última gesticulación que Itachi le dedicó momentos antes de sucumbir a causa de todas las heridas.

«Lo siento, Sasuke —le dijo—, no habrá próxima vez».

Le partía el alma, pero quizás debía aceptar que cabía la remota posibilidad de que tal vez, Itachi sí había sido la persona cálida y cariñosa que conoció. No podía evitar las emociones de desdén hacia él por todo lo que le había hecho… ¡Todo su clan había sido masacrado por sus propias manos!

Decidió, entonces, hacer algo. La Hokage era la que tenía el conocimiento acerca de todos los asuntos internos que sucedieron tanto en el remoto como en un futuro no muy lejano; ella debía tener información valiosa sobre los acontecimientos de aquella ominosa noche en donde todo comenzó y así, finalmente podría apaciguar el caos en que se había convertido su mente en esos momentos. Tsunade se había rehusado a decirle una sola palabra de aquella lúgubre madrugada, ella, desde su dubitativa postura apeándose en su despacho donde, a su vez, yacían distintos documentos y solicitudes para próximas misiones; sin embargo, Sasuke —quien de una extraña manera— era igual de obstinado que Naruto, no se dio por vencido.

—¡Por favor, quinta! —las extremidades superiores del Uchiha se abalanzaron sobre la caoba del escritorio—. ¡Solamente le estoy pidiendo que me enseñe los documentos del encargo dado a Uchiha Itachi por el tercero, horas previas a que la masacre aconteciese!

Los ojos de Tsunade habían perdido cualquier clase de brillo. Generalmente sus dorados orbes reflejaban un cierto vestigio de la jovialidad que había abundado en ella antes de haber aceptado el cargo de la líder de la villa, en aquel entonces, ella era una alcohólica despreocupada de la vida; ahora era distinta, ella _era_ la Hokage, se suponía que ella era el pilar primordial que serviría para las futuras generaciones.

Debía ejercer un porte de severidad en este tipo de circunstancias. Fue por aquella razón que ella ni se inmutó ni reflejó ni una mínima sensación en su semblante cuando el volumen de la voz de Sasuke comenzó a ascender hasta volverse exclamaciones altas.

—Me rehúso, Uchiha Sasuke. —Debía imponer también un tono autoritario, sino sería tomada como una líder sin valor alguno—. Esos documentos que tú tanto ansías tener entre tus manos tienen material confidencial, secretos importantes que pondrían en juego la seguridad de nuestra villa, ¿de verdad crees que se los entregaría a un mero genin como tú? Orochimaru te transmitió sus delirios de grandeza, mocosuelo.

Las mandíbulas de Sasuke se presionaron la una con la otra. Sus pupilas de ébano se posaron en el suelo mientras podía sentir el sudor resbalándose por debajo de su barbilla…

—Comprendo que soy sólo un pequeño niño necio con un complejo de inferioridad del tamaño del sol; pero si mis conjeturas prueban ser acertadas, mi hermano tuvo que descender en los recovecos de un infierno personal y mi clan tuvo que pagar las consecuencias supremas por ello, por eso…—sus ojos se fijaron en los de la Hokage—. ¡No me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados sabiendo lo que tuvieron que soportar mis parientes! ¡Por favor, Hokage, se lo estoy implorando! ¡Déjeme ver aquellos documentos que tratan aquella misión que había dejado profundamente perturbado a mi hermano por semanas y le quitaron el sueño durante noches de espantoso insomnio!

Hubo un largo plazo de silencio mientras las miradas de ambos chocaban en una lucha de superioridad para saber quién cedería primero. La Hokage notó algo en las pupilas del Uchiha, una evidente particularidad que había visto en unas pocas personas en el pasado… ojos que emitían llamas de una resolución indomable.

Tsunade perdió el duelo y suspiró.

—Se parecen los dos…

Sasuke no comprendió.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién?

—Tú y Naruto —La Hokage se divirtió ante la expresión de genuino desconcierto que el Uchiha componía—, ambos tienen una genuina voluntad tan ardiente como las llamas que nos definen a nosotros los shinobi de Konoha. Según me contaron, tu hermano era igual a ti en ese aspecto, ambos tenían una ardiente llama en el interior de sus almas; ¿sabes? nosotros los shinobi de Konoha compartimos una misma tradición, una creencia en algo que se nos ha sido impartida desde los tiempos en los que mi abuelo fundó nuestro pueblo…

—«La voluntad del fuego», lo sé —contestó Sasuke sin comprender del todo lo que ella quería decirle con todo esa arenga.

—Bueno, pues según aquella bonita ideología ancestral, todos nosotros somos hermanos y a la vez camaradas. Entregamos nuestros corazones y depositamos nuestras creencias en cada uno de nosotros.

»Ser un shinobi de Konoha no involucra simplemente hacer misiones, saberte unas cuantas técnicas estrafalarias y tener una buena puntería con la shuriken; es jamás olvidarte de tus raíces y tus amigos. —Dirigió sus manos en un cajón en concreto, un sonido de objetos varios llegó hasta los oídos del Uchiha; entonces la líder de la villa sacó un documento con una llamativa pegatina negra que rezaba «Confidencial» en mayúsculas—. Depositaré mi confianza en ti, Uchiha Sasuke, como lo hice con Sakura y Naruto. No me defraudes.

Él hizo lo que nunca había hecho, ni siquiera con su propio maestro… doblarse en forma de reverencia y honor hacia la sombra de la villa.

—En verdad se lo agradezco, Hokage.

2

* * *

Sasuke creyó que para ser capaz leer lo que decía en el documento que reposaba en sus manos, necesitaba el amparo de sus amigos. Los doce que habían tomado junto con él y su equipo durante los exámenes de selección chûnin prestaron su soporte mientras él, con manos trémulas abría el documento y lo leí en voz baja. En aquel momento, él estaba a punto de terminar la solicitud de la misión que condenó a todo su clan, firmado por aquél que muchos consideraban la sombra de aquella villa que creía firmemente en los lazos y en la hermandad.

Shimura Danzô. Un personaje misterioso y sombrío que ninguno de ellos conocía con totalidad, pero que había intentado en ocasiones pasadas adueñarse por métodos poco fiables del puesto que actualmente reposaba en hombros de Tsunade.

—«Por ende aquí, precisamos que la misión sea hecha esta noche por el ANBU Uchiha Itachi… la misión» —Sasuke sintió que el corazón se le iba a destrozar, no podía articular las voces, las tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero éstas se rehusaban completamente a ser espetadas—… « _La total eliminación, sin excepción del clan Uchiha con cada integrante; se le da el permiso de aniquilar también a cualquier testigo que esté en las proximidades»…_ —hundió su rostro entre sus manos—… oh Dios…, entonces todo es verdad… mis cálculos no resultaron ser erróneos… ¡maldigo el día en que se volvió un ANBU! Si él jamás lo hubiese sido entonces… hubiera existido la posibilidad de que él…

—¡No puedo creer lo que estoy leyendo! —exclamó Kiba—. Entonces, ése ninja desterrado no hizo ese crimen simplemente porque sí… ¡lo obligaron a hacerlo!

—No podemos estar del todo seguros —replicó Shikamaru—, consideremos que los Uchiha tenían entre sus manos las intenciones para un golpe de estado que podría haber culminado en una Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

—¡Es todo mi culpa! ¡Si el Kyûbi no hubiese atacado la villa entonces… quizás…!

—No te culpes por algo que no hiciste, Naruto —le dijo Sasuke—, tú no eres el Kyûbi, ni jamás lo serás…

—¡Soy su Jinchûriki! ¡Cargo con cierta parte de la responsabilidad por todo ese infierno que tuviste que soportar!

—No es así —agregó Sakura—, Naruto, no te sientas culpable de algo que tú no pudiste evitar —Sakura se giró hacia Sasuke—, es obvio quién es el culpable detrás de todo esto.

Shino ajustó sus gafas.

—Hablas del hombre de la máscara, ¿verdad, Sakura?

La aludida asintió.

—Así es —se volvió hacia Naruto—, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo momentos antes de esfumarse de ahí?…

Naruto sintió un súbito estremecimiento. ¡Claro que podía recordarlo con suma nitidez! No había forma de que se olvidara de la sensación que se disparó en todo su cuerpo cuando divisó su ojo derecho… un brillo carmesí radioactivo, una malicia descomunal fluyendo por las venas de aquella persona…

—Nos volveremos a ver en el futuro, Uzumaki Naruto.

Aquellas fueron sus palabras antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia en aquel lugar. Ni fibras de cabello, ni nada, como si simplemente se hubiera evaporado en aquel lugar.

—Tengo mis sospechas de tan oscuro personaje —dijo Sakura—, él es un Uchiha, así que podemos estar unánimemente pensando que él pudo haber posesionado al zorro demoníaco Kyûbi durante aquella noche, además —se enfocó en Sasuke—, Sasuke-kun, tú dijiste que no había posibilidad de que Itachi pudiese luchar el solo con las fuerzas policiacas de los Uchiha, ¿no es así?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ellos eran muy habilidosos y también son conocedores de distintas técnicas muy poderosas. En aquel entonces, aunque él hubiese tratado de luchar contra ellos, el resultado de la lucha hubiera sido contraproducente para él ya que habría gastado muchas reservas de chakra vanamente. Otro Uchiha debió haberle ayudado para así conseguir la eliminación total del clan… de eso estoy muy seguro, muchachos.

Sakura asintió y parecía que había llegado a una conclusión.

—No cabe la menor duda. —Todos dirigieron su atención hacia ella—. Aquel hombre enmascarado fue el cabecilla tras todos estos sucesos, fue él quien causó el ataque del nueve colas durante aquella noche que ultimadamente llevó a los Uchiha a planificar el golpe de estado.

Inmediatamente, el último de los Uchiha respingó y contempló el suelo. Su mano derecha se aferraba y apretaba su pantalón en la zona de la rodilla.

—No hay duda alguna ¿verdad? —afianzó su agarre—. Ése infeliz fue el causante de todo lo que nos sucedió a Naruto y a mí, ¿no es así? Demonios… ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo pude haber estado tan ciego? Todo este tiempo ofuscado por esta venganza sin punto cuando perseguía al culpable equivocado…y lo peor… ¡se dignaron a tomar los ojos de mi clan! ¡Los maldigo, demonios!

—No te preocupes —oyó la voz de Naruto y levantó la mirada—, vamos a atrapar al desgraciado de la máscara y recuperaremos los ojos de tus parientes.

—Naruto… eres muy amable, pero no sé si deberían involucrarse en todo esto…

—¡Nada de eso! —exclamó—. Siempre has hecho las cosas tú solo, pero no más, nosotros vamos a ayudarte con todo esto hasta el final.

Sasuke lo recordó entonces… la voluntad del fuego.

—Gracias, amigo.

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor._**

 _Sé que muchos estarían esperando la presencia de la princesa de Deviluke en este capítulo, siendo que generalmente las historias de ambas series comienzan con ella encontrándose con Naruto del mismo modo en que sucedió con Rito.  
_

 _Sí, como esto es un crossover entre ambas series, está más que obvio que Lala aparecerá junto con el resto de las personajes femeninas de la serie._

 _Solamente quería aclarar algo. No quiero que esto sea el trillado harem que está por todos lados que cuenta con la siguiente fórmula:_

 _Naruto se encuentra con chica._

 _Chica se enamora de Naruto por lástima por su pasado (generalmente exagerado a la enécima potencia para darle un background patético)._

 _Repetir los dos pasos anteriores hasta tener una cantidad descomunal de chicas para Naruto._

 _Naruto es el más poderoso del fan fiction y el único personaje masculino importante._

 _No, a la mierda eso._

 _Si todo lo que planeo con esta historia va viento en popa, entonces podría convertirse en la historia más oscura y con la trama más compleja que he podido haber escrito hasta ahora._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo y ojalá disfruten de esta nueva historia._


End file.
